Ángel o demonio
by Shizuka uchiha
Summary: Hinata es una joven tímida y muy introvertida que estudia en el instituto konoha high school está enamorada de Naruto uzumaki pero el la mira como una simple amiga y todos la miran como un ángel que pasara cuando ella decide convertirse en un demonio muy tentador que Naruto no podrá resistir (Alto contenido naruhina y también tendrá lemon)
1. Prologo

Con el Corazón roto

**Los diálogos son representados por el nombre en negrita y los pensamientos por son un asterisco acompañado por el nombre en negritas **

Un día bastante tranquilo y común en konoha una joven estaba lista para su primer día de escuela

**Hinata-** hoy será el día por fin le diré que lo amo

En otro lugar se escuchaba un escándalo de proporciones épicas en una de las casas la mañana del primer día de clase era muy entretenida dos jóvenes de unos 15 años peleaban y todos los demás se reían incontrolablemente

**Sasuke**- Naruto dobe apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde el primer día de clases y ya sabes cómo se pone kakashi sensei cuando llegamos tarde

**Naruto-** cállate teme ya se pero mi despertador no sonó y me quede dormido

**Kushina-** naruto sasuke ya está el desayuno bajen o si no se les va enfriar

**Naruto- **mamá no podemos si no vamos a llegar tarde y si loa hago sasuke me va a matar

**Minato-** bien, si ya están listos yo los voy a ir a dejar a la escuela

**Naruto- **gracias papá apresurémonos ya es bastante tarde

**Sasuke**- muchas gracias, apresúrate tardado sakura nos matara cuando lleguemos.

***Naruto**- es cierto la última vez que llagamos tarde ella nos cubrió y dijo que si volvía a pasar me mataría lo peor es que solo a mí al teme no le tocaría ni un pelo porque le gusta pero yo are que ella se olvide de él y se enamore de mí. En el instituto se escuchaba un gran alboroto todos estaban ya ahí, cuando yo llegue ya estaban la mayoría de mis amigos en el salón pero el sensei no llegaba todavía, ahí está la persona que me tiene loco sakura haruno pero al primero que saluda con un beso es a sasuke y a mí ni me presta atención nosotros tres somos amigos desde la infancia y yo siempre e estado enamorado de ella pero ella está enamorada de sasuke.

**Sakura**- hola sasuke ya extrañaba verte y a ti también naruto valla estas más alto

**Naruto- **gracias por notarlo jajajaja

**Ino**- mira mi amado sasuke ya llego hola amigo como has estado y tu naruto también no te quedas atrás como han pasado esta vacaciones

**Naruto-** veo que todos ya están aquí sí que llegamos tarde hoy

**Shikamaru** – no tan tarde el sensei ni muestra señales de vida a sí que por decirlo así ustedes llegaron temprano

***Hinata-** naruto está muy alto y muy apuesto llevo bastante tiempo sin verlo estoy segura hoy será el día hoy le diré la verdad sobre mis sentimientos

** Naruto-** Hola Hinata como has crecido el velo

**Hinata-** hoo la gracias por notarlo

**Kakashi-** veo que ya están todos bien disculpen la demora es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida bien comencemos con la clase

***Naruto- **toda la clase he estado muy inquieto incluso más de lo habitual hoy se lo voy a decir le diré que sea mi novia y que la amo Así paso todo el día hasta que el receso llegó era el momento pero hinata me pidió que habláramos pero no sé qué es lo que quiere tengo que hablar con sakura.

***Naruto- **Estoy en la azotea intentando asimilar lo que me acaba de decir sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza naruto kun yo te amo

**Naruto**- hinata perdón por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer lo lamento yo te miro como a una hermana y una gran amiga en verdad perdón

**Hinata** - perdón molestarte para algo como esto.

**Naruto- **perdón tu no me molestas, hinata no corras que hice estaba llorando y es por mi culpa pero es mejor decir la verdad antes de lastimar con una mentira

***Hinata**- yo lo sabía y fui una tonta al creer que él me iba a corresponder él está enamorado de sakura lo ha dicho muchas bese lo sé y ahora soy yo la que quedo como idiota ante todos pero lo peor de todo es que hoy en la tarde termino de romper mi corazón hoy el anuncio que sakura y el son novios no pude soportarlo y me fui antes de que todos me miraran llorar e llegado a casa sin ganas de hablar con nadie Neji está molestando con que le diga que me pasa pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa estoy en mi cuarto llorando como un magdalena por alguien que solo me mira como un amiga neji llama a mi puerta y me dice que mi padre me llama no quiero verlo pero él me insiste que es muy importante cuando llego al despacho de mi padre me dice

**Hiashi- ** te tengo una noticia que te incumbe demasiado tu tía Kaori y tu tío Ryu quieren que te vayas a vivir con ellos a los estados unidos, ellos son los hermanos menores de tu madre y sé que te vas a llevar muy bien con ellos ya que solo tienen 20 años y pueden entenderse gracias que no es mucha su diferencia de edad

**Hinata** - porque quieren que valla a vivir alla , mis amigos estan aqui y que pasara con mis estudios

**Hiashi-** la razón es que ellos quieren que socialices más con la familia de tu madre ya que tú eres la heredera de la compañía de los hyuuga y tendrás que llevarte bien con ambas partes de la familia porque tendrás que administra las sucursales fuera del país y todos los presidentes de estas son tu familia y si no los conoces o tratas pensarán que no puedes ser capaz de guiar al a compañía por que no has tenido contacto de ningún tipo por eso tus tíos están dispuestos a ser tus tutores en esta largo camino por recorrer además tus estudios también serán guiados por ellos

Y por los amigos puedes hacer otros que dices mi pequeño ángel

***Hinata- **ya me canse de que me digan que soy un ángel creo que ya es hora de dejar de serlo ya no voy a llorar por nadie nunca más y no dejare que me lastimen mi corazón está roto pero lo voy a reparar mi decisión está tomada ya no ser la niña que siempre lastiman

**Hinata- **padre acepto la petición que se me ha hecho me iré lo más pronto posible

**Hiashi- **bien entonces llamare para programar tu viaje me enorgullece saber que te encargarás de todo cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo mi pequeño ángel


	2. Sorpresas

**Narración de Hinata**

Después de mucho tiempo mi padre se siente orgulloso de mí estos días han sido extremadamente tranquilos mi padre y Neji se están encargando de mi viaje yo en cambio no sé qué sentir si alegría o tristeza después de todo sigo siendo un chica muy insegura con todo lo que hago creo que lo mejor es dejar de pensar y que las cosas pasen no creo que nadie además de mi familia me extrañe aunque me duela tengo que admitir que quien extrañaría un estorbo como yo incluso el hombre que amo me olvido mucho antes de irme tengo que dejar de pensar en eso , mi padre dijo que en dos semanas estaría en rumbo hacia los estados unidos que me estaban esperando con muchas ansias y que me encantaría mucho estar haya yo solo espero no arruinarlo todo, hoy es el día mis maletas en tan lista yo estoy en el auto rumbo hacia al aeropuerto y mi única petición para irme fue que nadie se diera cuenta de mi partida hasta que estuviese fuera del país ,pronto llegare a mi destino extrañare mucho a Kiba y a chino ellos son como mis hermanos pero nadie puede darse cuenta de que me voy no aun , todos lo sabrán a su debido tiempo

**Narración de Neji**

Todo ha estado marchando bien los maestros fueron muy comprensivos al momento de explicarles todo y mi tío hiashi está muy feliz porque al fin la primogénita de sus hijas hace lo que él desea y dice que se siente extremadamente orgulloso por ello eso me alegra pero por otra parte he tenido que mantener en secreto la partida de mi querida herma y ya no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo todos se preguntan el por qué después del primer día de clases no volvió a la escuela especialmente Naruto no deja de insistir en preguntar por ella y ya no sé qué decirle a él o los demás , hoy hinta se marcha a su nueva vida lejos de nosotros vamos en el auto y la miro algo pensativa y pienso si en verdad está segura de irse

**Narración de Hinata **

Ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto estoy esperando mi vuelo hanabi está llorando dice que no volveré y que me voy a olvidar de ellos en cambio neji tiene una actitud muy fría pero yo sé que está preocupado por lo que vaya a suceder una vez que yo esta allá de pronto escucho como llaman para abordar el avión mi padre un ves más me dice que me ama y que está orgulloso de mi yo solo puedo darle una sonrisa que dice que le agradezco esta oportunidad hanabi se cuelga de mi pierna y me ruega que no me valla en eso neji me dice no te preocupes yo cuidare de todo hasta que tu regrese es una promesa yo solo asiento y le doy una sonrisa diciendo que acepto lo que me acaba de decir subo al avión y mi único pensamiento es que estará haciendo el en este momento pero me regaño a mí misma hoy es el día que voy a cambiar todo para dejar de sufrir.

**Narración de Naruto**

Hoy tampoco vino a la escuela con hoy se cumplen dos semanas que ya no la veo que no la oigo, mi relación con sakura es un desastre ninguno nos soportamos y peleamos como perros y gatos y lo peor es que me di cuenta que ella se volvió mi novia solo por darle celos a sasuke pero eso no es lo peor yo me di cuenta que a quien en verdad quiero y amo es a hinata pero fui tan idiota que la lastime y no tuve el valor de reparar lo que hice pero hoy iré a su casa para hablar y aclararle mis sentimientos, estoy a punto de irme no me importa perder las clases de hoy pero en ese momento entra el sensei y no me lo permite justo detrás de el aparece neji con una mirada algo triste y apagada y habla con el yo solo puedo oír el nombre de hinata en la conversación, por fin llegó el receso y me levante directo al asiento de neji y sin rodeos le pregunto dónde está hina chan el solo se limita a mirarme con furia y decirme que no me importa eso en eso todos se acercan y le dicen que si nos importa saber dónde está ella porque somos sus amigos en eso neji mira su reloj y dice creo que ya puedo hablar todos nos quedamos callados para saber que y va a decir y en ese momento las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fueron hinata se fue del país y no sé si tiene pensado regresar ella no quiso decir nada por el hecho de que no es de su incumbencia saberlo , que estupidez dices ella es nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por saber que va a suceder con ella , solo recuerdo que él me insulto diciendo dedícate a a cuidar a tu novia y deja a hinata en paz ella tendrá una nueva vida donde está, cállate además sakura y yo nunca fuimos nada , esto es así ya no se puede hacer nada ella ya se fue , después de eso me dedique a llorar como un niño que maldiciéndome por no hacer nada cuando ella estaba aquí pero juro que te voy a encontrar para que me perdones.

**Narración de Hinata**

Ya he llegado todo es muy impresionante y miro a mi tía Kaori esperándome en cuanto me vio me dio un gran abrazo y dijo que me estaban esperando con ansias en casa yo me sentí feliz por eso cuando salimos mi tío Ryu apareció en su auto diciendo que nos estábamos tardando demasiado al llegar a casa avía toda una fiesta solo para mi me recibieron de muy buena manera al finalizar mi tía dijo que de hoy en adelante yo cambiaria mucho para poder dirigir el imperio hyuuga.

**Bueno esto es el final de este capítulo espero que les guste el siguiente será mejor **


	3. La nueva yo

Hola en este capítulo explico cómo empiezan a transformar la personalidad de hinata espero que les guste

- De hoy en adelante tú dejaras de ser una niña tímida e indecisa en las decisiones que tomes ya que eso muestra debilidad ante los demás y la familia no quiere eso en un líder tú tienes que volverte fría u calculadora delante de todos para que no piense que pueden aprovecharse de ti pero claro tienes que aprender a ser astuta en tus decisiones por eso te mandamos a traer de Japón porque no permitiríamos que cualquiera se quedara con lo que tanto le ha costado a la familia hyuuga construir.

- es verdad mi hermana y yo nos esforzamos mucho por obtener una imagen de ese tipo y tú tienes que luchar más por obtenerla ya que la familia te conoce como alguien débil tu madre nos dio esta misión para que tu pudiese ser la reina de este imperio de hoy en adelante trabajaremos en tu actitud y personalidad también aprenderás a ser mucho más que una empresaria exitosa dejaras de ser un lindo ángel para convertirte en un demonio de hermosa cara maña comenzaremos hoy despídete de todo lo que solías ser .

- está bien yo estoy decidida a lo que sea necesario para poder dejar de ser una tonta a la que todos piensan que pueden pisotear

- así se habla te quiero despierta las 7 a.m. Para comenzar con todo, aprenderás a ser un lobo vestido de oveja como nosotros.

- no he podido dormir pensando en que pasara, pero sé que si no pongo de mi empeño jamás voy a poder enfrentarme a nadie

- veo que te levantaste antes de lo previsto, hoy aprenderás a seducir a las personas con una simple palabra o gesto esto te ayudara obtener lo que tú quieras sin arriesgarte a ser algo bajo como acostarte con alguien eso es inaceptable oíste bien.

- pero como hare eso si yo soy muy tímida no puedo ver a un hombre sin sonrojarme

- por eso hinata yo te voy a enseñar a perder ese miedo sino cuando hables con alguien pensaran que te tienen a su merced y te van a dominar, empecemos entonces

- está bien yo intentare hacerlo

- ¡Noooo lo intentaras lo vas hacer no es una pregunta es una orden oíste!

- si tío, esto será más duro de lo que pensé pero lo tengo que lograr sea como sea

- bien continuemos esto tardara bastante

- ya son las 12 de la madrugada ella al fin pudo lograr lo que queríamos ya avanzamos algo hermanito

- si pero le falta bastante esto será muy largo y tardado también debemos concentrarnos en sus estudios tendremos que hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo

- si al fin lo logre ya empecé con esto y no dejare que me gane nadie

- bien mañana seguimos ve a dormir esta ves levántate a las 6 a.m. ve adormir

- bien hoy mi hermano te enseñara a analizar cada expresión que una persona puede tener y como debes contrarrestarla así no dejaras que las personas te enreden y te engañen con simple palabrerío

- bien lo primero es identificar cuáles son sus intenciones una vez hecho esto tienes que poner atención a sus gestos y palabras haciendo esto puedes engañar a esas personas con sus mismas palabras entiendes

- entonces es decir que si los gestos no concuerdan con lo que dicen ellos mienten o sus intenciones son distintas las que aparentan

- bien hinata ya vas aprendiendo

- bien ahora voy yo te enseñare a analizar la situación para que puedas ver las posibilidades de respuesta que tienes en ese momento

- Ryu esto se está acelerando pronto tendremos los resultados que deseamos

- Kaori si seguimos así podremos enseñarle más delo que teníamos paleando, creo que conseguimos alguien con quien divertirnos una nueva hermana menor

- bien echo hinata ya todo está casi listo

- a que se refieren si ya aprendí todo lo que necesitaba

- si pero ahora tenemos que acoplarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida ya han pasado 7 meses desde que estas aquí y ya cambiaste de ser introvertida a ser alguien completamente extrovertida ya no eres tímida pero sigues viéndote como una niña y ya eres una mujer además te vamos enseñar nuevas cosas que a muchos adolescentes desearian hacer prero no se les permitiría jamás.

- Por mi está bien

- Ya paso un año desde que me fui creo que ya es hora de volver y jugar un poco con mi nueva personalidad jajajaja

- eso es mi querida hinata pronto volverás yo quiero ver qué pasa cuando eso suceda

- Kaori, Ya logramos lo que queríamos incluso mucho más verdad

- esta decidido iremos a Japón mañana mismo


	4. Encuentros

_Narración de Naruto _

Ya paso un año y yo no he podido encontrarla cada vez me digo que fui más que idiota al no valorarla ahora todo ha cambiado sakura obtuvo lo que quería a sasuke y él está feliz con ella, seguimos siendo amigos después de tantos mal entendidos entre nosotros me a ayudado bastante a buscar a hinata pero nada, ay muchas cosas nuevas, por ejemplo en el instituto es más grande y tenemos nuevos profesores también que han surgido muchas parejas, como neji y tente, shicamaru y temari entre otras pero eso no cambia nada yo estoy solo y ella está haciendo quien sabe qué y con quien hoy comienzan las clases y será otro año sin ella me levante temprano ni mis padres se han despertado me preparo para salir y miro sasuke en la puerta esperándome .

- Ya estás listo deja esa cara si sigues así de resignado nunca la volverás a ver jamás

- cállate y vámonos no tengo ánimos de pelear con Tigo

Una vez en el instituto todo era lo más normal del mundo se miraban a los típicos enamorados y sus melosas actitudes también estaban los niños engreídos que se creían mucho por su apellido también los deportistas los góticos y los nerd podría seguir pero no terminaría hoy las clases se vuelven una tortura pero ya estamos en las ultimas del día cuando llega uno de los sensei con una cara de desprecios a todo y a todos a nosotros nos daba igual el solo consentía a los niños mimados ya que con eso recibía sus recompensa luego dijo que tenía un noticia de una que una alumna nueva se integrara a nuestro salón cuando la hiso pasar todo estábamos en sorprendidos era un joven hermosa su cuerpo era el de una diosa no podíamos ver su rostro por la capucha que llevaba su cabello era negro azulado pero no llevaba el informe traía unos jeans negros ajustados que marcaban sus hermosas piernas en su torso no llevaba más que una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta hasta el final que tenía una capucha que no dejaba ver su cara , su torso estaba casi desnudo si no fuera por el top deportivo que cubría sus pechos se miraba su muy bien formado abdomen todos estaban embobados con ella hasta yo en , ese momento el profesor dijo

-Joven por favor procure conseguir su uniforme lo más pronto posible para que no esté viniendo a este respetable instituto en esas fachas de callejera y si es tan amable quites esa capucha y dígame su nombre por favor

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión eso creo

_Narración de Hinata_

Todo ha cambiado mucho mis tíos están con migo vamos rumbo al instituto no le hemos avisado a nadie de mi regreso quiero que todos se sorprendan al ver a la nueva hinata, todo está muy aburrido los tramites son algo tediosos miro a todos mis amigos y me he fijado que nadie le ha importado mi ausencia eso no me importa si yo estoy aquí es para probar las habilidades y destrezas que adquirí el papeleo al fin ya estaba terminado y se me dijo que mañana mismo podía comenzar las clases pero me negué dije que yo quería presentarme en este mismo instante el profesor solo dio un suspiro y accedió llamo a otro de los profesores para que me llevara al salón de clases antes de que el llegara me puse la capucha de la chaqueta para que nadie viese mi rostro por el momento , cuando me miro fue muy despectivo pero eso no me importaba nada cuando entramos al salón todos me miraban intentando descubrir con su mirada muchas cosas mire a naruto que era el que más me analizaba cuando iba entrando al salón el profesor me dijo

-Joven por favor procure conseguir su uniforme lo más pronto posible para que no esté viniendo a este respetable instituto en esas fachas de callejera y si es tan amable quites esa capucha y dígame su nombre por favor

Solo me carcajee un poco y me quite la capucha de golpe dejando ver mi rosto y dije mi nombre

- mi nombre es hinata hyuuga y no soy una callejera como usted dice así que ya me presente puedo irme a sentar

- claro señorita hyuuga perdón si la moleste es solo que

- no me importa lo que tiene que decir solo limítese hablar lo necesario y conveniente con migo así nos evitaremos problemas o malos entendidos Estamos de acuerdo

- si está bien no la molestare mas

En ese momento todos me miraban y solo les di una son risa maliciosa dándoles a demostrar que no soy la misma hinata de antes

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-No lo puedo creer ella está de vuelta pero está muy distinta donde quedo la tierna tímida y dulce Hinata de antes no puedo reconocerla

Se sentó lejos de todos los que somos sus amigos en la ora que teníamos libre todos se le abalanzaron como perros justo antes de que dijéramos algo ella se acercó y nos saludó a todos yo le dije que porque cambio se acercó a mi oído y dijo

- La hinata de antes que tu conocías ya no existe te quedo claro naruto

- me quede helado todos miraban y solo dio una sonrisa maliciosa que a cualquiera que fuera hombre le pondría los pelos de punta.

- no es la misma de antes pero esa nueva personalidad ase que me atraiga más de lo que antes lo hacía con su personalidad tierna

**Hasta aquí este capítulo es corto pero espero que les guste díganme que les parece**


	5. Tentaciones

**bueno espero que les guste (los pensamientos o recuerdos estan enseradon entre comillas)**

Hinata - "Hoy ha sido el día más divertido de mi vida hice que todos se tragaran sus palabras de que yo seguía siendo la niñita débil que solía ser "

Hinata -Deja de mirarme así Neji no soy algún extraterrestre que rapto a hinata y tomo su cuerpo

Neji -Que yo no estoy haciendo nada, perdón todavía no puedo creer que hallas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo pero me siento sumamente feliz de tenerte de vuelta

Hinata -Gracias te extrañe mucho, estando allá aprendí mucho créeme y sé que podre hacer lo correcto con el manejo de las empresas y mi padre se sentirá orgulloso espero

Neji - Sé que desde mucho antes de que te fueras lejos que serias capas de eso y de mucho más no era necesario ese cambio tan drástico creo

Hinata - lo era si yo no cambiaba jamás podría ser tomada en serio con mi antigua yo era demasiado indecisa y temerosa a todo lo que me rodeaba ahora puedo decir que eso es cosa del pasado

Neji - lo que más temo es que la dulce y amorosa hinata desaparezca por completo y solo quede frialdad en ti

Hinata - no te preocupes por eso ella sigue aquí solo que está escondida entre muchas capas de la nueva aunque no quiera esa parte de mí nunca va a desaparecer pase por mucho solo para poder esconderla en lo más profundo de mi y no puedo dejar que los demás sepan que a un queda algo de la antigua yo

Neji -si tú lo dices es tu decisión, mira ya llegamos todos están muy felices tu regreso es una gran felicidad nunca fuiste un estorbo para nadie

"solo puedo quedarme callada mi padre me abraza dentro están todos hanabi está muy alegre porque ahora tiene una hermana que podrá presumir con todos y mi padre tiene a la heredera que deseaba para asumir su puesto siento que algo en mi falta pero que es"

Hinata -oye neji de hoy en adelante ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi

Neji - nunca lo dejare de hacerlo es mi deber como tu hermano y ahora lo hare más que nunca tu nueva personalidad es un poco más problemática y lo amerita

- si tú lo dices no creo que cause problemas

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru - ya cállense dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que fastidio

Ino - cálmate shikamaru no te alteres solo es una pequeña reunión de amigos

Shikamaru - cómo quieres que me calme Ino si todos están haciendo un escándalo inmenso en mi casa por una tontería

Ino - no es una tontería estamos hablando de algo importante que es el gran acontecimiento del año

Sakura- Ino tiene razón no todos los días miras a una de tus amigas tener un cambio tan drástico como el que tuvo hinata

Shikamaru- que fastidio déjense de tonterías además no creo que sea la gran cosa

Kiba- tienes que admitir que lo es hinata paso de ser una niña inocente a una mujer muy sexy y tentadora para muchos

Naruto- ¡deja de estar diciendo cosas como esas ella es alguien que!

Sasuke – mira dobe no mientas que es muy cierto lo que dijo kiba hasta tu babeas por ella mira que no puedes ni terminar tus frases por ella

Naruto- cállate teme déjame en paz

Sakura- es cierto lo que dice sasuke tú estas más loco que todos por ella

Neji- que está pasando aquí que me mandaron a llamar a esta hora

Ino – hola neji perdón por molestarte a esta hora pero tenemos algo que aclarar sobre hinata

Hinata-¡¿qué tienen que hablar sobre mí?!

Ino – ¡¿qué haces tú aquí hinata?! Pensé que estarías descansando después de tu largo y cansado viaje

Hinata- no estoy cansada y veo que mi presencia no es grata en este lugar neji te espero en mi auto apresúrate y por cierto esto es para todos dejen de meter sus narices donde no les importa estamos claros

Naruto- no hinata chan no pienses eso nosotros no estamos y ya se fue ni siquiera me escucho

Neji- miren si quieren hablar de hinata no les diré nada es decisión de ella hablar sobre eso con ustedes y solo tienen que acostumbrase a ello adiós buenas noches

Ino- ten ten as algo con tu novio no dejes que se valla así sin decir nada

Ten ten – no puedo obligarlo a decir algo o a quedarse además tienen razón no debemos meternos donde nonos llaman es claro que si queremos saber algo sobre lo sucedido tenemos que esperar que la misma hinata quiera decírnoslo

Shikamaru- es cierto todo se sabrá a su tiempo no podemos obligar a nadie a decírnoslos

Temari- creo que es lo más sensato de hacer solo deja las cosas así Ino dejemos de entrometernos

Ino- no es justo pero bueno no hay más que hacer

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata- veo que ninguno de ellos cambia

Neji- es verdad siguen siendo como unos niños, a todo esto cuando aprendiste a conducir

Hinata – jajajaja aprendí con mi tío mientras estuve allá y no solo eso aprendí cuatro idiomas estudie administración de empresas y soy diseñadora gráfica además que aprendí muchas cosas aparte de eso

Neji- no perdiste tu tiempo y me alegro mucho que lo supieras aprovechar

Hinata – tenía que hacerlo, sabes no pensé que se entrometerían tan rápido en este asunto

Neji – es cierto pero bueno ya los conoces

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata- "ayer fue lo más divertido que pudo suceder espero que hoy sea mil veces mejor "

Neji apresúrate o llegaremos tarde y pensar que yo era la que siempre me tardaba

Neji- cálmate no encontraba uno de mis libros y es muy importante vámonos se está haciendo y si pasa más tiempo llegaremos muy tarde

Hinata – por eso cálmate iremos en mi auto pero apresúrate

Neji- no lo creo muy apropiado sabes

Hinata- déjate de tonterías mira la hora si llegamos tarde asuma sensei nos matara y si nos vamos caminando no llegaremos a tiempo edemas no tiene ningún chiste tener un auto y no utilizarlo

Neji- está bien me ganaste está pero no será tan fácil la próxima

Hinata- ya súbete y deja de discutir

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto – hoy llegamos temprano sasuke

Sasuke- es verdad no ha llegado neji que es el primero veo que el regreso de hinata te está haciendo bien

Naruto- !Cállate baka ¡ ha porque hay tanto alboroto por allá sasuke

Sasuke- yo que voy a saber vamos a ver

-Miren ese auto es genial es un Ferrari quien será el que viene en el

- debe ser alguien muy importante y rico

- no puede ser miren quien está bajando es hinata y neji

Neji- te dije que este auto llamaba mucho la atención

Hinata- ya deja de regañarme lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo

Neji- y porque usas el uniforme de esa forma

Hinata- que tiene de malo solo lo modifique un poquito

Neji- como de que tiene de malo la camisa está muy abierta y la falda demasiado corta y porque traes eso audífonos en el cuello te los van decomisar ya saben como son

Hinata- ya deja de regañarme si y entremos que se hace tarde

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ino- ya vieron hinata dejo a todos con la boca abierta quien diría que ella siendo un angelito pudiese ser así

Sakura- valla que se ve muy bien no pensé que hinata usaría el uniforme así o que tuviese un auto como ese o que supiera conducir

Temari- sí que tiene sorpresas esta nueva hinata solo miren a toda esa bola de pervertidos que la están mirando

Shikamaru- que fastidio mejor entremos a clases o nos ira muy mal

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asuma- Muy bien alumnos hoy comenzaremos con un nuevo son ecuaciones algebraicas

Hahaha asuma no crees que primero debas asignarle un tutor a la lida hinata para que se ponga al día con los temas que ya hemos visto

Es buena idea sabes

Hinata- ni en sus sueños no lo necesito póngame cualquier problema y lo resolveré

Asuma- está bien resuelva esta ecuación en el pizarrón y veremos de que es capas

Hinata- como desee no tardare mucho está demasiado fácil

Asuma- mientras tanto revisare la tarea que les asigne ayer

Hinata- listo ya termine

Asuma- que es imposible vamos a ver esta correcta excelente me sorprende mis respetos señorita

Hinata- muchas gracias

Naruto- al fin es hora del almuerzo neji hinata vengan a comer con nosotros que dicen

Neji- que dices vamos o deseas quedarte aquí

Hinata - está bien quiero hacer algo con ellos

Neji- que tienes planeado

Hinata- no peguntes vamos que tengo hambre y ganas de jugar

Neji- ¿ganas de jugar que estas planeando?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata- hola a todos

Ino- hola hinata que bien que aceptaste comer con nosotros veo que ya tienes nuevos amigos

Kiba- hinata cuanto te extrañe que alegría tenerte devuelta

Hinata- yo también te extrañe kiba y a ti también chino y por cierto ino esos niños engreídos jamás serán mis amigos son solo una bola de hipócritas detrás de un beneficio que desean obtener

Sasuke- no pensé que alguien como tu hablaría de esa forma sabes

Hinata- acostúmbrate uchiha

-"Todo transcurrió tranquilo me preguntaron muchas cosas platicamos de mucho pero estoy algo aburrida quiero jugar un poco y se quién será mi juguete "

Naruto- "estoy decidido probar si es cierto que hinata a cambiado o si solo son apariencia"

Oye hinata sabes no creo en ese cambio tuyo yo sé que sigues siendo la misma que yo solía conocer

Hinata-"solo esto necesita un pequeño pretexto para divertirme contigo mi pequeño juguete"

Tu crees me estas retando ya lo veremos

Naruto "Todos se quedaron callados ante esto no sé por qué pero creo que acabo de cavar mi tumba"

Todo quedo en silencio ella se paró y en un instante se sentó en las piernas de aquel rubio que la había retado para ella esto no se quedaría así el solo se puso como un tomate ante asta acción de la chica ella se acercó de manera muy sensual a su oído para decirle

Hoy en mí probaras todo lo que te has perdido por juzgar, yo ya no soy la niña ejemplo no habrá ternura en mis besos y sé que vas a pedirme cada vez más y te lo voy a dar pero tendrá un precio al terminar esas palabras ella paso su lengua por los labios de aquel muchacho que solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y pedir a kami que lo sacara de ese lio en el que se metió pero de un momento a otro fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque el solo podía sentir como un parte de su anatomía respondía al rose que le estaba proporcionando la chica en ese momento todo iba de mal en peor porque hinata le está dando un beso que a cualquier hombre lo dejaría absorto sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio pero de un momento a otro el sintió como hinata paraba y sacaba su lengua de la boca , de él solo pudo salir un quejido de dolor el hecho que por culpa de hinata tenía una muy dolorosa erección ella lo sintió pero no se inmuto ante eso en realidad lo disfrutaba ya que sabía que para él era muy doloroso en un instante volvió a lamer los labios de naruto y decidió levantarse todos se quedaron perplejos ante todo lo que sucedió enfrente de ellos

Hinata- a mí no me reten jamás porque se arrepentirán oyeron me retiro gracias por todo

Todo se quedó en silencio y se marchaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y crueldad en su rostro por lo que había logrado ese día y para un pobre joven que tenía que lidiar con el inconveniente que se estaba presentando por culpa de la ahora ausente todo está muy mal

Sasuke- oye dobe veo que te comiste tus palabras y ahora tienes un problema mucho peor

Naruto- !Cállate¡ sabes que esto es muy doloroso y ala ves vergonzoso y no eres de mucha ayuda

Sasuke- eso te ganas por idiota hahahaha

Sakuara- no lo puedo creer hinata fue capaz de hacer todo esto que paso con ella

Ino- yo tampoco valla quien pensaría que ella era capaz de hacer eso si no lo hubiese visto no lo creería jamás y tu naruto creo que fuiste el mas afectado y tus pantalones no mienten hahahaha

Naruto- ya cállense y ayúdenme por favor

Kiba- ya deja de llorar tú te lo buscaste sasuke ayúdame a levantarlo haremos que tome un ducha fría, llevémoslo a las duchas

Sasuke- está bien toma ponte mi chaqueta para que nadie mire tu gran problemita vamos kiba hay que ir por la parte de atrás del gimnasio para que nadie nos vea esta ves si te fue mal naruto

Neji-"así que esto era lo que tenías planeado sí que has hecho sufrir a naruto"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryu- veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho

Hinata- hahaha viste todo lo sucedido cierto

Ryu-si también vi como ese pobre muchacho lidiaba con el problema que le dejaste bien hecho estas poniendo tus habilidades en práctica y te diviertes en el proceso eso era lo que buscábamos

Hinata- esto apenas comienza y será muy divertido

Ryu- compadezco a quien este en tu camino pero ten mucho cuidado con las tentaciones

Hinata- no te preocupes por eso

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo perdón si me tarde es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer el en cole y ni había tenido tiempo gracias y díganme que les pareció **


	6. impulsos

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste **

Era fin de semana y en la gran mansión de la familia hyuuga en aquel gran living ella simplemente reía y recordaba sus maldades del día anterior

-Ayer me divertí más que nunca al dejar a naruto con ese gran problema ha ha ha hoy veré qué más puedo hacer con mi nuevo juguete

- no crees que eres algo malvada al dejar el pobre heredero de la familia uzumaki en esas condiciones

- tú también lo viste todo ayer Kaori pensé que solo Ryu me avía visto

- valla que as cambiado antes nos decías queridos tíos pero me gusta ahora ya eres un demonio completo pero con una angelical cara, ya deja de pensar en tus maldades hoy tenemos que un reunión con la familia uzumaki

- y a que se debe tal reunión que yo sepa no ay tratos con la constructora de los uzumaki

-tu padre cree que es buena idea que las empresas se empiecen a relacionar, sabes todavía recuerdo ti expresión cuando te diste cuenta de quién era en realidad tu amado naruto

Flas back

_-tía que es esto_

_-bueno esta es la lista de empresas con las cuales hyuuga inc. Tiene pensado entablar relaciones tenemos que investigarlas y ver cuáles son las más convenientes _

_-está bien y porque me la das a mi _

_- tu deberás hacer todos los tratos así todos los dueños y representantes de estas empresas verán que la nuestra es muy seria y comprometida y sobretodo que la próxima dueña no es una niñata débil, torpe y distraída _

_- ya entendí no hace falta los insultos_

_-bien entonces empieza ya no tenemos todo el día_

_-está bien vamos a ver, no puede ser tan mala es mi suerte_

_- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque pones esa cara de susto?_

_ - constructora uzumaki enserio existen _

_- si nunca oíste de ellas fueron fundadas por kurama uzumaki la actual dueña es kushina uzumaki y el futuro heredero de este imperio creo que se llama Naruto que te pasa por que pones esa cara _

-_yo sé quién es el yo me enamore perdidamente de, el pero nunca me miro más que como una buena amiga no creo poder verlo a la cara después de todo _

_-y que tiene siguen siendo amigos se quesera algo incómodo pero nada mas _

_-no es solo eso yo le declare mi amor pero el mismo día que yo lo hice él se hiso novio de una de mis amigas una de la cual ha estado enamorado toda la vida _

_- ya veo sabes dejemos esta empresa hasta el final hasta que tu cambies por completo creo que será lo mejor y será muy divertido después de todo _

Fin del flas back

-Ya te dije que yo deje de amarlo hace mucho tiempo para mí no es más que un simple juego

- como tú digas pero eso ni tu misma te lo crees

-hum cállate y apresurémonos van a llegar pronto

En otra de las mansiones más grandes de la ciudad todos se estaban preparando para la gran reunión

-Hijo que te pasa por que tienes esa cara

-mamá porque nunca me dijeron que Hinata era una de las herederas de la más grande compañía de todo Japón

-porque pensamos que te darías cuenta al ella ser tu compañera y amiga creo que ella no quería llamar la atención además tú también decidiste ocultar que eres heredero de un de las más grandes constructoras del país, además de sasuke nadie más lo sabe si no me equivoco

- el abuelo kurama y el abuelo jiraiya también irán a esta reunión verdad

- si porque la pregunta

-ellos dos son un verdadero lio juntos y lo sabes

-yo sé pero así son ay que soportarlos un poco y naruto no llevaras a tu novia saskura pensé que lo de ustedes era muy serio

-no mamá ella es novia de sasuke ella solo estaba conmigo para darle celos y que la mirara como ella quería

-¡Que! Y tu porque se lo permitiste

- yo la ayude por que ambos son mis amigos y deseo verlos felices a ambos

-hijo tú y tu gran corazón

-kushina, naruto apresúrense ya es hora de irnos

- ya vamos, mamá no te preocupes por eso

El camino asía aquel lugar fue tranquilo hasta llegar aquella gran mansión uno de los sirvientes de la familia al entrar fueron recibidos amablemente por una mujer de cabellera negra y de ojos color del cielo

-bienvenidos es un gusto compartir esta velada con ustedes

- gracias por el recibimiento es muy grato estar aquí

- pasemos al living ya todos nos esperan

El camino asía el living no era muy largo pero naruto no se sentía nada cómodo él se sentía fuera de lugar y lo peor es que no sabía cómo actuar enfrente de ellos especialmente de su amada hinata al fin avían llegado todos estaban vestidos formalmente los hombres de la familia vestían trajes muy elegantes y formales las mujeres de la familia no se quedaban atrás vestían hermosos vestidos y a la vez muy elegantes y formales para la ocasión

-bienvenidos a nuestro hogar espero que sea muy grata su estadía aquí

El solo podía ver a su amada hinata ella vestía un elegante vestido rojo con un escote provocativo pero discreto su vestido terminaba un poco antes de llegar a sus rodillas su cabello suelto un poco de maquillaje que resalta su belleza, él estaba más que estupefacto se podría quedar viéndola toda la noche si pudiese pero en ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a su abuelo jiraiya que en susurros le decía

-yo sé que te la imaginas debajo de tu cuerpo gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer gracias a ti

- qué demonios dices anciano pervertido que clase de hombre crees que soy

- cálmate o se darán cuenta de tu escándalo y yo solo lo digo por la forma que la quedas viendo y te felicito tienes un excelente gusto mira que la heredera de las empresa más grande de ingeniería y construcción de todo Japón es un bono extra por que ella es hermosa

-cállate viejo pervertido y deja de verla así ella es solo mía

-valla eso es así debe comportar es un hombre y dime cuando se volvieron novios

-bueno todavía eso no sucede, pero lo será muy pronto te lo aseguro

- tienes que apresurarte porque creo que una mujer como ella tiene un fila de pretendientes que te la puedan ganar

- ya cállate y concéntrate a lo que vinimos

La familia hyuuga solo podía ver como aquellos dos hombres peleaban en vos baja y preguntarse porque en el momento que se dieron cuenta la madre de aquel rubio los callo a ambos de un golpea ellos eso los sorprendió mucho hasta que una de ellas decidía hablar

-bien creo que es hora de la cena pasemos al comedor después discutiremos lo del trato entre las empresas

La cena trascurrió la más tranquilo que se pudo entre peleas de aquel rubio con ambos de sus pervertidos abuelos y de las quejas de su madre de su comportamiento , la cena al fin término y todos estaban de nuevo en el living dispuesto a concretar un trato juntos

-bien como saben mi esposa y yo dirigimos esta empresa desde hace mucho pero hoy mi amada hija Hinata es quien negociara este trato con ustedes

-bien entonces comencemos con esto hiashi

-por mí no hay problema minato

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto hasta que hinata se puso de pie para empezar con todo todos la quedaron viendo en silencio

-bien como saben hyuuga inc. Es una de las mayores empresas de Japón no solo porque posee a los mejores ingenieros civiles del país sino también porque es la mayor exportadora e importadora de materiales de construcción por eso queremos asociarnos con la mejor constructora que hay ya que gracias a esto podremos expandirnos no solo nosotros sino también la constructora

- eso yo lo entiendo pero ustedes ya son suficientemente grandes porque quieren este trato

-es cierto kushina sama esto se debe a que nosotros solo podemos hacer esto nunca hemos comprobado que es cierto que somos lo que se dice gracias al echo que solo nos compran y no sabemos con certeza que sea cierto por eso queremos asociarnos con esta constructora ya que asi podemos asegurar de una fuente muy creíble que tenemos trabajando con nosotros los mejores ingenieros y que tenemos los mejores materiales así ambas empresas obtienen mejores oportunidades ya que que cuando nuestros clientes vayan con nosotros por ayuda ustedes también estarán involucrados en esto y que dicen les parece esta propuesta

-Me has dejado perplejo niña ten muchos años trabajando en esto y nunca nadie me ha convencido a la primera como tú, el trato esta echo yo kurama prometo que cumpliremos con sus expectativas

-gracias espero que todo esté bien para ustedes

Todos se quedaron estáticos ella al fin era quien debía ser según su familia pero no se sentía bien por alguna razón mira a naruto y pensaba como era posible que se sintiese así después de demostrarle que ya no era la misma ella lo miraba a los ojos y en el miraba orgullo pero a la ves decepción y ella solo decidió ignorar todo y pensar que que todo estaría bien

-Bien ya que todo está resuelto les invito a quedarse esta noche en nuestro hogar ya es muy tarde y no veo conveniente que se vallan

-creo que tiene la razón nos quedaremos esta noche gracias por su hospitalidad

-"nunca vi a mi abuelo kurama tan serio que estará pensando"

Todos estaba listo las habitaciones para sus huéspedes ya habían pasado las doce de la madrugada todos estaban en sus habitaciones pero dos personas no lograban conciliar el sueño

-ya es muy tarde y todavía no puedo dormir la visita de naruto me ha tenido nerviosa creo que mi tia tiene razón y yo todavía siento algo por el

En otras de las habitaciones otra persona estaba de igual menara que aquella joven naruto no podía dejar de pensar en ella se levantó de su cómoda cama y se dirigió a la cocina talvez un poco de leche tibia lograba devolverle el sueño perdido pero al llegar se encontró con ella solo tenía una camisa de tirantes y un pequeño short que apenas cubría lo necesario en ese momento se le vinieron las palabra de su abuelo a la cabeza "**_yo sé que te la imaginas debajo de tu cuerpo gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer gracias a t_**_i" _un que odiase admitirlo lo que su abuelo le dijo no era mentira ya se loa había imaginado y se reprochada por hacerlo , ella pensó que un vaso con agua podría despejar todos sus pensamientos pero dispuesta a volver a su habitación fue detenida por unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron entre el cuerpo de naruto y la pared detrás de ella cuando se disponía a reprocharle su acción no pudo soltar vocablo alguno porque el la estaba besando , al principio no correspondía el beso pero se rindió y empezó hacerlo él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ella en ese momentos ha ambos se les acabo el aire y con desagrado se separaron lo suficiente para recobrar un poco de aliento

-esta vez seré yo el que juegue un poco con tigo

Después de decirle eso al oído y de una manera tan sensual se dispuso a recorrer con su lengua aquella blanca piel del cuello ella solo pudo dejar salir pequeños suspiros de su boca mientras el así esto ella pudo notar un gran bulto que se erguía orgulloso en la entre pierna del muchacho ella no pudo más que sorprenderse ya que no era muy pequeño como demonio podía disimular eso los besos fueron encendiéndose más y más ella podía sentir todo su cuerpo pasaba sus manos en el tan bien formado torso del chico ya que este se encontraba sin camisa el ya no podía más la erección que tenía ya empezaba a dolerle pero en un instante sintió como una de las manos de la chica se deslizaba dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior para empezar a masturbarlo eso logro que dé el salieran gruñidos de satisfacción pero hacia que se sintiese mucho mejor en un instante y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en la cadera de el por instinto para no caer ella lo hiso ella no dejaba su tarea de complacer a su amante sin darse cuenta el le había despojado de la parte superior de su pijama dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos el solo se dispuso a lamerlos y morderlos en el instante que hiso esto de ella solo salían sonoros gemidos de placer en el momento que se disponía a despojarla de la parte inferior de su pijama las luces de la cocina se encendieron y un señora de unos 60 años de edad los miraba a ambos con una mira neutra y simplemente les sonrió y se dispuso a decirles

-Tengan más cuidado agradezcan que no fueron sus padres quienes los descubrieron creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir escuche a lord hiashi decir que vendría a la cocina por un vaso con agua

Ellos la miraron y solo asintieron ambos no podían estar más rojos que un tomate el sin ganas bajo a su amada hinata en el suelo y se dispuso a irse a su habitación no sin antes decirle a ella

-La próxima no habrá quien te salve

Ella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba pero no dejaría que se quedara así mientras se vestía y miraba como él le daba la espalda ella le dijo

-lo mismo digo para la próxima nadie me detendrá

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste y perdón por la demora es que el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada díganme que les pareció **


	7. vacaciones parte 1

Vacaciones parte1

El día anterior fue muy cansado y agotador para hinata no solo por el hecho que ahora ya tenían un trato con la familia uzumaki si no que lo sucedido la noche anterior con naruto la tenía muy ausente de todo

ella se levantaba con una sonrisa la noche anterior fue muy divertida y movida para ella pero tenía que admitir que callo en las garras de la tentación y si no fuese por la anciana que la salvo justo a tiempo quien sabe que hubiese sucedido en aquel momento tenía que cobrárselas como sea pero ya hallaría ese momento para hacerlo se dispuso a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina dispuesta a disfrutar lo que queda de su fin de semana sin recordar que habían visitas bajo con su pequeña pijama al comedor donde se encontró con todos tanto su familia como sus nuevos socios , en ese instante el ambiente se tornó algo tenso todas las miradas se posaron en ella cuando en un instante el silencio se rompió

-buenos días señorita

**- **buenos días o todos perdón creo que mejor tomo mi desayuno en mi recamara

En el instante que justamente se destinaba a su habitación se encontró con quien menos quería ver ese día

-cómo es posible que te levantes a esta hora mal educado y en esas fachas sin camisa y solo con el pantalón de pijama

- perdón olvide que no estaba en mi casas y ya deja de gritarme así viejo decrepito

- humm creo que es mejor que todos no sentemos

Todos se limitaron a ver lo que acontecía ambos, se sentaron uno frente al otro pero evitaban verse a toda costa el ambiente era tan tenso entre ellos que se podía cortar con un cuchillo un vos los saco de sus pensamientos era la vos de aquea dulce mujer de edad avanzada que los avía descubierto la noche anterior ellos dos se tensaron al instante y todos lo notaron la dulce anciana solo se limitó a darles una sonrisa para ambos jóvenes

-espero que los invitados hayan disfrutado la estadía lord hiashi

-Muchas gracias por todo momo puedes retirarte, bien ya que se acercan las vacaciones de verano espero que ustedes nos acompañen

-ummm creo que es una buena idea hiashi pero lo más preferible es que los muchachos se diviertan creo que es mejor que ellos pasen este verano entre amigos y no con un montón de ancianos aburridos

-pero sr kurama esto es para reforzar nuestra alianza

- no te preocupes por eso todo estar bien déjalos las vacaciones comienzan en una semana creo que tienen suficiente tiempo para planearlas verdad Naruto

-claro por mi está bien

En ese momento su mirada se centró en hinata que lo mirada fijamente en ese preciso momento los recuerdos de la noche anterior atacaron su mente y eso fue suficiente para sentir que algo cobraba vida en su entre pierna solo pudo maldecir y pensar en otro cosa ella en cambio se percató de todo lo que le pasaba a el rubio y en un instante en su mente se cocinaba un plan para hacerlo pagar por lo de la noche anterior lo torturaría todas las vacaciones

-Oye padre creo que la casa del lago es muy buena opción y podemos invitar a nuestros amigos qué opinas

-es muy cierto hinata es perfecto les doy mi aprobación

-bien entonces hablare con taiga sama para arreglar todo para que esté listo en una semana

Todos se quedaron callados y ello simplemente se levantó y siguió camino a su habitación naruto la miraba sorprendido y ella solo le lanzo una mirada perversa de ángel demonio y el solo podía pensar que le depararían esa vacaciones

-"esto será más divertido que nunca"

Neji que observaba todo de lejos solo podía pensar en una cosa que clase de vacaciones tendrían ese año

-"querida hermana que tienes planeado"

La semana antes de las vacaciones todo fu muy tranquilo durante todo ese tiempo naruto y hinata no se hablaron invitaron a todos sus amigos para este viaje, el día al fin avía llegado todos el viaje fue plagado de risas platicas un tanto pervertida pero todo dentro de un rango normal, hinata planeaba sus travesuras durante el viaje la casa era muy grande así que podía hacer de las suyas

-Que viaje tan aburrido que fastidio

-que molesto eres shikamaru deja de quejarte mira que fue una gran cortesía de la familia hyuuga invitarnos

-como tú digas Ino ,que fastidio

- oye dobe que tanto piensas as esto muy cayado este viaje tu no eres así que te pasa

-oye sasuke tengo algo que contarte cuando lleguemos

-claro "que le pasara"

Al fin llegaron a su destino la casa era inmensa lo suficiente como para perderse totalmente hermosa y al estilo japonés de la era Edo todos quedaron impresionados hinata soltó una sonrisa malévola y dijo en vos alta

- Este verano me divertire más que nunca

Todos la miraron y pensaron que pasara aquí

**Bueno hasta aquí pronto subo la conti perdón por la demora y si es cortito y algo aburrió pero lo mejor viene después gracias **


End file.
